


Just maybe

by Truthbeknown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Date, But yamaguchi thinks is cute, Damn hinata is a wingman here, Fluff, Kageyama is an absolute dork, M/M, Tsukishima being a tsundere, Which is a relief ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthbeknown/pseuds/Truthbeknown
Summary: Hinata is certain that Kageyama and Yamaguchi are perfect together and he is determined to turn them into a couple. Little did he know, they would be a perfect match.





	Just maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so basically, Hinata and Kageyama are in the same high school. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are in the same high school. So theres two high schools.

“No, Hinata, no I don't need a boyfriend, “ Kageyama sighs, rolling his eyes for what seems like the hundredth time.

When he first came out, telling Hinata that he didn't like girls and in fact liked boys, he was scared that Hinata, his only actual friend, wouldn't accept him and he would end up alone again. Thankfully, Hinata’s mind is only filled with volleyballs and air apparently. However, the downside is that Hinata has been trying to get him a boyfriend ever since then. He would come up to Kageyama and show him pictures of men that Hinata thinks are hot. No thanks. He can score a boyfriend by himself.

“Awww, please? I think you would really like him! You two are like a perfect match! Please?” Hinata whines as Kageyama rolls his eyes once more. “I'll buy you pork buns?”

The last sentence comes out more as a question, an attempt to get Kageyama to say yes, rather than an actual statement. But Kageyama will never in his life turn down free pork buns; that would be pretty idiotic.

“Fine, I'll go on ONE date with your mystery guy and you owe me pork buns, dumbass!” Kageyama says exasperated, hoping to get a free lunch and free pork buns out of this.

“It's your perfect partner, I promise,” Hinata says, cheering as he finally succeeds in making Kageyama go on one of those dates. Secretly he is hoping Kageyama forgets about the free pork buns after a good date.

“That's impossible,” Kageyama says, rolling his eyes.

“Ehhhh? You're so pessimistic, you have to believe!” Hinata says, spreading his arms wide.

“Believe in love?” Kageyama says, “My only love right now is volleyball.”

“NO! Believe in ME, I'm going to make sure that you like him!” Hinata says loudly.

 

“Yamaguchi, you still remember Shrimpy, right?” Tsukishima asks as they walk home together.

“Oh! You mean Hinata, right? Of course I do,” Yamaguchi replies, thinking back to the guy whom Tsukki once described as ‘literal sunshine’.

“Well, we arranged a date for you. Shrimpy seems confident that you and his friend would be a perfect match.”

“Really? sure I'll go. Thanks, Tsukki! I wonder what he's like,” Yamaguchi says. Even though he trusts Tsukishima not to do anything weird, he is still cautious. After all it is a blind date.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima says, clearly embarrassed. 

“Sorry, Tsukki!”

“Are you coming over for dinner today? Mom's asking,” Tsukishima asks, looking at his phone.

“Sure! What are you having?” 

 

To Hinata 13:21: I told him yesterday

From Hinata 13:23: YES! They are the perfect match! ε٩(๑> ₃ <)7з

To Hinata 13:25: Well, if your friend breaks Yamaguchi’s heart, I'll beat him up

From Hinata 13:25: He won't, he's too awkward! (*￣з￣)

To Hinata 13:26: I sure hope so

From Hinata 13:26: I KNOW SO *\\(^o^)/*

From Hinata 13:27: OH and btw, are you free this Saturday? (/^▽^)/

To Hinata 13:28: Depends

From Hinata 13:38: On whaaaat? (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)

To Hinata 13:40: Where we're going

From Hinata 13:41: It's a surprise!!! (๑•̀ㅁ•́ฅ)

To Hinata 13:42: I hate surprises

From Hinata 13:43: YOU'LL LIKE THIS ONE

From Hinata 13:44: TSUKKISHIMAAAA

From Hinata 13:44: PLEAAAAAASE

To Hinata 13:44: …

To Hinata 13:44: Fine

From Hinata 13:44: YAAAAY

From Hinata 13:45: It's a date then (´∀｀)♡

To Hinata 13:45: Shut up…

 

Kageyama walks up to the cafe and checks its name once more against the address Hinata sent him. He sighs and pockets his phone. 

“Are you Yamaguchi Tadashi?” Kageyama asked, approaching a green-haired boy around his age.

“Ah yes! You must be Kageyama Tobio! Sit down! I already ordered coffee, I hope that's alright with you,” Yamaguchi says, hopeful that Kageyama wouldn't mind.

“Oh. He's really cute, Hinata finally did something right for once in his whole life,” Kageyama thinks while subtly looking at Yamaguchi. “Oh no. He's looking at me like he's expecting me to say something, okay I need to say something, this can't go wrong. “

“You're very cute!” He blurts out without thinking. 

“Oh no, Hinata told me exactly not to say these things out loud. Oh no he won't like me, I fucked up,” Kageyama thinks with a stricken face.

Suddenly his panicked thoughts are interrupted by a giggle, and Kageyama looks up to see Yamaguchi covering his mouth with his hand, giggling.

“I'm sorry, sometimes I say my thoughts out loud without thinking, I probably offended you-”

“No, it’s quite all right, I find it very endearing. How would you offend me if you're complimenting me?” Yamaguchi says with a soft smile on his face.

“Oh, okay, he’s cute and polite. He's like an angel or something,” Kageyama thinks, trying to ignore the blush spreading across his face.

“So I heard from Tsukki that you play volleyball?” Yamaguchi says, trying to find something that they can both talk about.

“Tsukki? You mean Tsukishima?” Kageyama asks, wondering how someone so nice could be friends with Tsukishima, but after all Tsukishima would need someone that can tolerate him.

“Ah yes, we were childhood friends and saying Tsukishima everytime is really a mouthful, so I gave him a nickname!” Yamaguchi explains.

“I see, well I'm a setter,” Kageyama says, replying to the former question while ignoring the voice in his head saying how he would love to have a nickname from Yamaguchi too.

“I'm a pinch server! I don't always get to go on court but I love how if I nail one serve I can win another point for the team.” Yamaguchi says, trying to get the conversation going.

Kageyama smiles a genuine smile and starts talking freely. “Being the setter is like, being the center of the court. Sorry, I hope that didn't make me sound full of myself,” he says, a pink blush dusting his cheeks.

“No it didn't, well you're actually right,” Yamaguchi says, sending a smile at Kageyama.

At that moment, Kageyama thinks that his love life may just consists of something other than volleyball.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that leave a kudos or a comment if you did! Those really make me happy.
> 
> Here's the link of the Yamakage zine! 
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1sV0p_BWE9YF1aRHfgEHLr3reqmtjyQbK/view?usp=drivesdk
> 
> Hope its working alright!


End file.
